ftl_project_coalitionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Federation
DISCLAIMER: FTL AND ITS ASSOSSCIATED FACTIONS ARE PROPERTY OF SUBSET GAMES (2012) AND NOT OURS. FTL: PROJECT COALITION DOES NOT OWN FTL. '' "Ex Populus, Ex Foederatio."'' '' -'' The Federation's Motto The Federation is a governing body of multipe sectors of the universe, spanning hundreds of sectors at its peak. It existed for nearly a century before The Rebellion nearly destroyed it in 2298. The Federation is a representative democracy, where elected officials known as senators participate in the senate to pass proposed legislation. The Federation was severely weakened by the Federation-Mantis War, and even further so by the Federation Civil War. by 2315, the Federation is struggling to keep a hold on its territories, and the problem is exacerbated by the new war with the Coalition. However since the Coalition is advancing down a single arm of the galaxy, the Federation is still managing to hold the Coalition back in various delaying actions, but are slowly being pushed back towards the front lines. History The Federation was formed by the Zoltan, the Engi and the Humans. The Federation-Mantis War In the early 22nd century, the Federation fought a long and bloody war with the Mantis. The Federation geared its economy towards war. This war created an industrial boom, with more jobs due to increased orders for ships, materiel etc. for the Federation’s war economy. As usual with industrial booms, some people benefitted and others did not. The number of unemployed decreased, but the minimum wage did not change at all. The big companies of the era, such as Ares Weapons Industries, Cygnus Security Solutions, or as it was known then Cygnus Energy Weapons, Tandili StarDrive and the Rhea Mining Company, benefitted from the war and eventually developed monopolies on their exports. However the war did not benefit civilian sectors or parts of the economy not necessary for the war effort. The war raised prices on materials like aluminium and iron for ‘non-essential industries’ which were primarily for civilians, limiting economic growth outside of the defence, agriculture and mining industries. The Federation also had to tax its citizens more in order to create funds to find the war, and eventually ended up borrowing from banks in order to pay for the war. The Federation, at the war's conclusion, was left in massive debt, with limited economic growth and with more economic disparity. The Federation Civil War Main article: Federation Civil War The Rebellion is what drove the Federation to the brink of collapse. It drove the Federation back to a single sector, the Last Stand, and the withdrawal of forces to defend it left hundreds of sectors unoccupied. This caused many sectors to form militias to protect themselves from the Rebellion, and those Militias still survive today, albeit merged under one banner as the Local Defence Militiamen. The Federation after the Rebellion The Federation is left with most of its leadership killed off or dead, and the council is now mostly businessmen, their puppets, or incompetent buffoons. Those who are competent are normally outspoken due to their comparatively small numbers. Corruption is rife throughout the Federation. The Rebellion's aggressive takeover of beacons has resulted in billions of citizens being homeless or jobless. On some worlds the Federation is hard-pressed to provide even basic public services, and is struggling to recover. However worlds in sectors that were hit relatively less enjoy the same or similar standards of living compared to pre-war standards. It also has resulted in a massive power gap forming. Corporations have taken over multiple sectors meant to be controlled by the Federation, and are the de-facto leaders. Some unoccupied sectors are the site of conflict between the newly militant and expansionist Zoltan, the Federation, and the Coalition, in a massive three-way conflict. Government and Ideals The Federation spans hundreds of sectors and is a democratic state which elects its members of office. These members of office are the ministers, who are responsible for such things such as Education, Energy, the Economy and the Federal Reserve, the Senators, who represent their planet or company within the senate, and finally the High Councillor who is the head of the government and has the final say about signing bills and proposals into law. The ‘Federation Dream’ is an ideal the Federation holds that all citizens will have access to cheap or free public services. However the Federation before the war failed in this area because of the massive economic disparity that already existed within the Federation, the disruptive effects the Mantis-Federation War had on the Federation's Economy, along with rife corruption and a dysfunctional Senate that was too busy squabbling for power and filibustering. This made Civilian Militias the de facto power in many sectors where the Federation was the major power. Federation Naval Doctrine The Federation prefers fast fighters and ‘fast’ frigates performing precise strikes on enemy vessels, supported by capital ships’ secondary weapons, which are ASB and artillery. Federation Fleet Ships Federation specialises in heavier capital ships such as heavy cruisers and Drone carriers - so light cruisers and corvettes are completely absent from Federation doctrine. Cruisers are considered ‘light’ in the general scheme of things as it is one of the lighter ships-of-the-line in the Federation fleet. Frigates are the ship of the line vessels and the Federation specialise in different classes of ‘Frigates’. These include your standard Frigate, based on quick movement and heavy weapons, Supressor Frigates using primarily stun/energy weapons to stun and disable enemy ships, and Bombards, which rely on their artillery to destroy enemy ships quickly and efficiently. From the Federation-mantis war and the Federation Civil War the Federation learned the values of boarding tactics- however this is only attempted with small two-man teleports on relatively large ships, or large 4-man teleporters on Boarding Vessels (former shuttles or Dropships). Federation Fighter Craft Learning from the mistakes of the past and applying lessons learnt from the ongoing Zoltan-Federation Cold War the Federation has redone their doctrine on their fighters. The failure of the Federation Scout during the Rebellion and against Zoltan ships during the Cold War made the Federation relegate it to patrol duties in Federation Territory. These include fighting as border patrol vessels, as Radar Pickets operating far from the front of any battle or as Electronic Warfare Vessels centered around quick movement and hacking. The Federation Bomber has been refitted and redesignated as ‘fighters’ which are then split down into two different subcategories: Strike and Tactical fighters. Strike fighters are specifically designed to punch a hole in enemy defences, thereby neutralising them with heavy kinetic weapons, while Tactical Fighters take on a space superiority role and are often seen escorting strike fighters. Tactical Fighters have laser weaponry (such as burst and hull lasers) compared to Strike Fighters, which have more kinetic/explosive oriented weapons Dedicated tactical fighter and strike fighters are currently in development. Category:Factions Category:Pages that need editing